I love you
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Aladdin fallen for Hercules. But can their love happen?


AN: I am going to hell… I regret nothing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Disney. I don't Hercules and Aladdin.

Warning: Yaoi. A bit of sex. My grammar sucks. So yeah.

* * *

It started with a hug. He knew it was too late to stop his feelings on the macho hero. He knew it was too late from saving himself from falling in love. He knew he was already in love with Hercules. He felt his wrists burn from the tie rope during their sex. Aladdin knew if he had fallen for the famous Greek hero there was no going back. Of course, he love Jasmine with all his might. He loves her smile, he beauty, the fact it reminded him of his sweet mother. He love that Jasmine cares for him and will do anything to be with him. He's bless with her. He loves to wraps his arms around her. But, there's times when he want someone to hold me to snuggle with their big strong manly hands. Someone like his close friend, Hercules. He wanted Hercules. He wanted him to touch him. To make him feel so good. He wanted Hercules to tell him that he will always be there for him or hold him and kiss him.

Aladdin wanted him so much. He wanted Hercules to take him and love him. He wants both his lovers, Jasmine and Hercules. He remember when he first hug Hercules when riding on his Pegasus. How he felt his strong ads and the smell of sweet grapes and olive oil on his orange hair. Aladdin feel for Hercules' sun kissed body and his light blue eyes. He wanted the demigod to look at him in admiration. Aladdin knew if he could't love him. He was already with someone else. He was jealous to see Meg kissing the demigod. He was jealous seeing them together. He was jealous when he say "I love you" to her.

He couldn't control his thoughts until they faded away when Hercules' arms wrapped around his waist. "You okay?" He whispers in concerned. The two were sleeping naked on their bed they created when they first started do this. They were far off in some random island Hercules found. No one can never find them. No one.

"Yes." Aladdin spoke softly as she turn over to see his sleepy lover snoozing off. Hercules' eyes were closed. His sweaty messy hair had cover part of his forehead. Aladdin stare at his full lips wanting to kiss them.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Hercules finally said still having his eyes closer but he pulled Aladdin closer to him. He wanted to feel his warmth. Aladdin blushed feeling Hercules' make body against his naked body. The two were sweaty but they ignored that.

"No." Aladdin said softly as he give a small peck on the lips on his lover. Hercules kissed back. Aladdin melts all his thoughts away giving in to Hercules desire.

* * *

_It started with a kiss. _

_Aladdin watched Hercules talking over with Meg. The two were hugging, kissing and smiling at each other. Aladdin was busy giving water to Pegasus. He watched in jealousy seeing Hercules smiling. He was mad with himself to see what he's doing to himself. He couldn't get jealous over his friend's lover. He can't. Why would he do such thing? He looks seeing Hercules kissing Meg once more. That did it. Aladdin was pissed. _

_Once Meg left into their home. Herules went back to his friend and Pegasus. "Today is the best day I had. Meg __finally agreed for us to get marriage." He smiles widely. _

_Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, that's great. So great. You two will be happy together."_

_"What's wrong?" Hercules notices Aladdin's voice changed. He sounded mad and sad._

_"Nothing. For Allah's SAKES! Nothing is wrong! I need to be alone." Aladdin runs into the forest in anger. He had tears in his eyes._

_Hercules follow him through the forest, "Aladdin, what's wrong?"_

_"Stop following me." Aladdin yells at Hercules face to face._

_"Whoa! Why are mad at me?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"Then, what's wrong? Tell me." Hercules grab Aladdin's wrist._

_"No!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because- Because-" Hercules asked out loud, "What is it?"_

_"I LOVE YOU!" Aladdin shouted out loud. He cover his mouth realizing what he said._

_Hercules blinked a couple of times thinking if he heard right. Did Aladdin just told him, he loves him? "Aladdin…" Hercules spoke softly, "you love me?"_

_"No! I mean…" Aladdin knew there was no turning back now, "Yes. I do love you."_

_"What about Jasmine?"_

_"I love her, too. It's complicated." Aladdin sighs feeling so embarrassed. Curse his jealousy. Why did this had to happen to him?_

_Hercules rubs his neck, "You know, I love Meg."_

_"I know." Aladdin sighs._

_"I don't know what to say." Hercules said. He wasn't sure what to do._

_"Then, don't say anything." Aladdin pulls Hercules into passionate make-out. The demigod stood in shock feeling Aladdin's hand on his face pulling him down into a very heated lip lock session. He's pretty sure he felt Aladdin's tongue flickering his tongue. Soon, Hercules pull Aladdin to a deeper kiss the Arabian male wrap his legs around the demigods' waist. The two both fell down having their clothes strip off and continue there fun._

* * *

Aladdin woke up seeing the sun peaking through the window shining on the demigod. He smiles seeing Hercules sleeping away. "Hercules, wake up." Aladdin kisses the redhead on the cheek.

"Wha? Huh?" Hercules mumbles a bit sleepy, "What time is it?"

"It's morning."

"Wake me up when Apollo comes close to the earth." Hercules said pulling the Arabian close to him. Aladdin blush feeling his lover's bare muscular chest.

"Can we talk?" Aladdin asked.

"What is it?" Hercules mumbles having his strong arm pulling Aladdin's waist close to him.

Aladdin blushes, "I know this is gonna sound crazy but maybe we should live here- together…"

"What?" Hercules open his eyes in shock as he sat up. "You want us to leave everything behind to live here together?"

"See, I told you it'll sound crazy!" Aladdin said out loud. He saw Hercules rubbing his neck. "All I'm saying is I want us to be together not hiding." Aladdin was sick of the lies and seeking off. He wants to be with the man he loves.

"But, what's wrong doing this now. I mean, your asking me to give up everything!" Hercules said out loud as he got up. Aladdin stares at a angry naked demigod.

"I'm tired of hiding. I'm sick and tired of seeking out all the time. I want to be with you." Aladdin pull the sheets close to him, "I thought you love me?"

"I do it's just I can't do it. I'm married to Meg. She's pregnant for Zeus' SAKES! I'm gonna be a father." Hercules said. "You think I will just give up my life? I can't Aladdin. I have done so much and you think this is easy for me?"

Aladdin bites his bottom lip, "You think it's easy for me too! I been thinking if we should be together or not. I have a pregnant wife too, y'know!"

"Then, maybe we should stop this before things goes to far."

"It already went far. The day I told you, I love you!" Aladdin yells.

Hercules saw the Arabian male breaking down, "I really didn't want to mess this up." Aladdin hugs Hercules, "I really wanted to stay quiet but I couldn't. I really do love you but I can't do this knowing I'll be in the way of your life with Meg and I can't do this to Jasmine."

The redhead nodded, "I understand," he lift Aladdin's chin up, "It was both our faults. Your not alone on this. We can pretend this didn't happen."

"But it did. I don't want to pretend. Can we just do this knowing we love each other very much?" Aladdin asked softly, "I don't want to pretend. I just want to know you'll love me after we end this "one-night stand" relationship."

"Yes we can." Hercules pulls him into a deepen kiss. Aladdin felt Hercules' warm hands pitching his left nipples. He let out a small moan feeling his lover's tongue playing with his. Aladdin push the demigod to lay on his back and planted small pecks down on his delicious tanned abs. Soon he reached the redhead's member and Aladdin slowly shove it in his mouth. Hercules tosses his head back as Aladdin suck his cock. The Arabian male felt his lover's hand touches his head trying to make him suck deeper.

Hercules grunts feeling Aladdin's tongues lick the tip of his member. Aladdin felt Hercules cumin a bit but was stop when Hercules pull his hair causing him to pull back. "Get up and bend over." He hissed.

Aladdin purrs as he did was told. He bend over on the bed and he felt Hercules' hands rubbing his bottom. "Herk…" Aladdin moans softly feeling Hercules' fingers going in him. The demigod was gentle when it comes to sex. He knew how to caress his lover. Aladdin soon felt Hercules' hard cock in him, "Ahh!" He moans feeling the large member in him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Keep going." Aladdin begs feeling Hercules' cock thrusting into him. Their body heat started to rise and sweat drips down their bodies. Aladdin moans Hercules' name out loud feeling him pounding into him. Hercules pulls Aladdin's soft black hair back as he continues to pound into him. Of course, Hercules made sure not to hurt him since being part god can give certain injuries.

"Harder." Aladdin moans. Hercules grunt feeling his climax coming. He knew Aladdin will cum first than him so he made sure he continues to pound his lover harder and faster.

Soon, Aladdin came then Hercule give a few thrusts cumin in Aladdin's bottom. The two were breathing hard. "I love you. I love you, so much." Hercules whippers to Aladdin so softly he kissing his neck, "You know that."

Aladdin smiles, "I know." The two spend their day snuggling, cuddling, and loving each other until the next day. The day when they decided to stay friends and love each other from a distance.

* * *

An: Just a thought. I do ship these two and it's so sad there's not enough on fanfic.


End file.
